In particular in the so-called fast food sector, disposable containers are used for selling beverages. Since the consumers transport the containers with the beverages, such containers regularly have a cover. Thereby spilling of the beverage is substantially avoided. In particular in the case of cold drinks, the cover further has an opening for introducing a drinking straw. Thus a consuming person can take up the beverage without removing the cover.
In many sectors, such as in the fast food supply industry, so-called “value-addeds” are desirable. In the case of the containers, this comprises the addition of objects intended for generating additional buying incentives. For this purpose, such objects have to be connected in a suitable way to the container, or integrated therein.
A container of the type mentioned above is known in the art from the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,752. The prior art provides that a cavity being coaxial with the axis of the container is disposed in the cover, and a compact disc (“CD”) is placed in said cavity. Furthermore, openings are provided in the cover, said openings being intended for introducing a drinking straw, and being in alignment with the central hole of the CD. A problem for the prior art container is that in particular in the area of the opening of the inner component, sealing measures have to be provided to prevent the beverage from entering into the cavity. A CD contaminated by beverage remainders regularly cannot be read anymore. Such sealing measures are either expensive to manufacture, or are not sufficiently tight to prevent beverages from entering into the cavity.
From the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,827, there is known in the art a drinking container also comprising a cavity in the cover for receiving objects, openings for a drinking straw being however provided outside the cavity. Thereby the cavity can be made sufficiently tight. It is disadvantageous, herein, that due to the geometric conditions caused on one hand by the size of the drinking cup and on the other hand by the size of the CD, CD's of usual size will not fit in the cavity.
It is common in the prior art containers that the main surfaces of the respective cavity are substantially parallel to the opening plane of the cup-type container.